queuess_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
The Lore
Not much is remembered about the original lore, as it was rebooted during Points Revamp. It was a series of multiple events that had no cohesion with one another, such as QueueSS being a god, two creepypastas both created by gamerz128, and the fact that gamerz128 was a self proclaimed professor. The only way for the lore to have made any sense and save it from the Points Revamp reboot was if Que played Kingdom Hearts 3. He didn't, and now most of the lore has been lost to time. Everything that has been recovered about it came from gamerz128. QueueSS being a god Que at first seemed to be like any normal streamer on Twitch. However, if one looks closely during some of his streams, they'll notice that Que is able to tear a rift through time and space to interact with people on the other side. He's also able to cover his face and become invisible. Que has a birthday, so it's speculated that his parents may also be gods, as well as his brother, Zucchini Salami. The Three Kings Once there were The Three Kings of QueueSS's streams. These were people who had a #1 spot in 3 separate categories. These 3 people were: * gamerz128: Had the most Point's (Winning two all-in bets in a row in the final rounds of the Super Smash Bros Ultimate CPU EVO tournament) * jossh: Had the most Hours viewing Que's streams (He popped in more often than gamerz before he started watching streams religiously) * emileandjorge: Had the most Bits donated The Fall of The Three Kings (and Rise again by one) After Points Revamp, everyone had no more points, however gamerz was able to keep his title, buying earning more points to keep his #1 spot. jossh would later take this title himself by winning the jackpot in a gamble, and would hold this spot by winning another gamble. Eventually, gamerz would take this spot back. jossh would keep his #1 spot on hours until his account got hacked, forcing him to make a new one, losing all of the hours put in to watching Que's stream. emileandjorge stopped watching Que's stream altogether some time after Points Revamp, so he no longer donates Bits to him. Because jossh lost his Hours, and emileandjorge, who was in the #2 spot for Hours, no longer viewed Que's streams, gamerz, #3 in hours, is now the King of both Points and Hours. King for Bits is still vacant. The Vocaloid Inside QueueSS's Head During one of the streams, Que would talk to someone not visible on camera. He would call this person "rads". gamerz saw this odd behavior, and concluded that Que was talking to a voice inside his head. Later on an IRL Poker stream, the Voice Inside Que's Head was present, playing with them. gamerz concluded that rads was turned into a vocaloid. However, rads would go back to being a voice inside Que's head once again, though gamerz would still refer to him as a vocaloid, now dubbing him, "The Vocaloid Inside Que's Head". It's possible that Que can turn rads into a vocaloid whenever he feels like it. Some time after Points Revamp, the vocaloid had stopped appearing on streams, and nobody has really heard from him since. The Two Creepypastas gamerz told two different creepypastas. One was of an anonymous viewer of the streams who went through something very traumatic while viewing, and the other was of the time gamerz bought a suspicious Super Mario World cartridge for SNES. Page for the anonymous viewer creepypasta here Page for the Super Mario World creepypasta here Professor gamerztree As established earlier in The Vocaloid Inside Que's Head, gamerz was a genius. Figuring out exactly what the vocaloid itself was was not the only thing he did at the time. He had observed a bear named Claudi_Bear who could talk in the streams chat. He had observed many things about her, but unfortunately much of his research has gone missing, except for one journal entry that was left as a quote on the stream: "The bear can somehow understand human intellect. Interesting" - Professor gamerztree Creativerse 25/01/2019 He also made a new discovery in the form of a new Pokemon. The new Pokemon he found was somehow already nicknamed avijackie, and was said to be an Amish Pokemon. The original quote: "amish - the human pokemon. A distant relative to oddish" - Gamerz128 Smash Bros. Melee 24/10/2018